


Extra (short sequel to Closer)

by ihavealotoffeelingsaboutyoi (kittychat_ladybug)



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, it's just an extra for my main fic 'Closer', no actual switching in this fic, soulmates switch bodies, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittychat_ladybug/pseuds/ihavealotoffeelingsaboutyoi
Summary: A short extra for my soulmate AU, Closer, that I wrote a while ago and forgot to post. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though there is not any actual "Switching" in this, it is a continuation from my soulmate AU. I wrote it a couple of months ago as a present for my friend and I just remembered about it now.

Yuuri had ruined the surprise. Of course he had, Viktor thought. And he even knew it was not on purpose. He knew he did not do it to be mean or spiteful. He did it just because he was Yuuri and he never failed to surprise him.   
Even before that moment in the airport where they confessed their love, Yuuri had always been surprising him. When Viktor had first started as Yuuri’s coach and he was so different than he had been at the Grand Prix Final Banquet. He had his doubts. This man- the one who blushed and ran at the slightest touches from Viktor- was the same one that grabbed Viktor’s hand and pulled him into a dance battle? This man who seemed to want to run away from him more than anything was his soulmate? Surely not.   
Of course, Yuuri had then surprised him again by slowly warming up to him. He became bold with his affections, trying to seduce Viktor on the ice. He left him feeling a bit lightheaded and wanting every time after he skated for him. And he only got better. Every time he competed, he added a little more, surprising Viktor again and again.   
So he fell. Viktor Nikiforov fell totally and completely in love with Yuuri Katsuki- the man who was his soulmate and who strove to surprise him every chance he got.   
*   
The biggest surprise by far had to be the rings. He had suddenly just dragged Viktor into a jewelry store to buy a lucky charm? Who was Yuuri trying to fool? Viktor knew it was an engagement ring. And as happy as that made him (he'd put the ring on his right hand like is customary in Russia!), Viktor couldn't help being a bit disappointed that all of his planning went down the drain. He had talked to Yuuri’s family about it, he had bought rings himself, he had even convinced Phichit to take pictures. All of that planning to propose to his boyfriend at the Grand Prix Final. And Yuuri claimed it was a good luck charm. If he was going to ruin all of Viktor's hard work, he may as well admit to them being engagement rings.

He was going to tell Yuuri so and pretend to pout until Yuuri said “Tell me something for good luck”. Viktor looked up and saw Yuuri biting his lip, his eyes burning and face red. Viktor couldn't bring himself to even pretend to be mad at him. He loved him. He loved him so much- surprises and all. And that’s just what made them so perfect for one another. They'd always be surprising one another.

“Sure,” Viktor said, grabbing Yuuri’s cold fingers in his own warmer ones. “I'll tell you something you won't even have to think about. Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best.”

Slipping the ring on his right hand, Viktor smiled. Even if Yuuri did not win the next day, he would be happy. He was happy just seeing Yuuri grow as a skater and as a person. And grow to love him. If the judges did not give him a gold medal the next day, that was their fault. Because Viktor’s fiancé was perfect.

He brought the golden ring up to his lips and kissed it. 


End file.
